A mi manera
by Molly Agares
Summary: Filia ofrece su vida a cambio de que Valgarv desista de sus planes con la Estrella Oscura. ¿Qué pensará Xelloss de todo esto? ¿Qué planea Valgarv? ValgarvFiliaXelloss. CAP 6 Y 7 UP!
1. Capítulo 1

**A MI MANERA**

Por Molly.

Capítulo 1

Filia había decidido escabullirse mientras todos los demás dormían. Sabía donde quedaba la guarida de Valgarv, y pensaba que ella sola podría llegar hasta allá sin ningún problema.

Partió tarde en la noche y recorrió los bosques oscuros y fríos, usando tan solo un pedazo de madera con la punta encendida en fuego para iluminar su camino. Mientras caminaba hacia la cueva, pensaba en qué le diría a Valgarv cuando llegara allá.

Existían muchas incógnitas en su mente. Ella quería saber la verdad, no le importaba que tan dura podría ser, debía saberla, así como también quería detener a Valgarv de sus planes contra el mundo.

Tal vez era imposible, tal vez estaba perdiendo el viaje… o tal vez lograría hacerlo entrar en razón.

Exhausta, logró llegar al exterior de la cueva, y con miedo se acercó un poco más a ver si lograba ver o escuchar algo, sin embargo, nada se escuchaba. Se aventuró a dar unos pasos más y entrar en ese lugar tan lúgubre.

Sus pasos eran casi imperceptibles, cada pisada la hacía con cuidado, evitando ser sorprendida. Caminó lo suficiente como para preguntarse si estaba en el lugar correcto, ya que no se encontraba con él.

De pronto, fue sorprendida. Justo detrás de ella, se escuchó una voz con un tono muy bajo y sereno.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Filia, del susto, al voltear a ver a Valgarv, soltó la madera que la iluminaba, quedando un poco a oscuras y apenas viendo la figura del antiguo dragón cerca de ella. Los ojos del antiguo dragón eran indescifrables, su mirada era serena y distante.

"Valgarv… yo… yo vine porque necesito saber la verdad" respondió en un tono suave.

Estaba totalmente aterrorizada, sentía que sus manos temblaban sin razón aparente, al igual que su voz. Tenía miedo de cómo podía reaccionar Valgarv ante su presencia, la presencia de una dragona dorada rogándole para que detuviera sus planes.

"Vete a casa" respondió Valgarv, extrañamente sereno, dando la media vuelta para retirarse y dejar a Filia atrás.

"Espera" se atrevió a detenerlo. "En verdad necesito saber si mi tribu destruyó a la tuya…" su voz denotaba tristeza.

La dragona dorada miró los dorados ojos de Valgarv. Él simplemente se le quedó mirando de la misma manera, dándole a entender la respuesta. Al saberlo, se llevó una mano a la boca.

"Ahora lo sabes" le dio una última mirada y se volteó para retirarse.

Filia, rápidamente, avanzó hasta él y con mucho cuidado tomó el brazo de Valgarv, evitando que se retirara. El antiguo dragón se volvió para mirarla, y con un movimiento suave logró que ella lo soltara. No le gustaba que lo tocaran, especialmente cuando no se lo esperaba. No le gustaba el contacto físico repentino que lo tomase por sorpresa.

"Por favor Valgarv… no traigas la Estrella Oscura a este mundo, con eso no lograrás nada. Si deseas vengarte de alguien, véngate de mi" dijo con tristeza, sus palabras le pesaban en lo más profundo de su ser.

Aunque ella no tenía nada que ver con lo que sus antepasados habían hecho, sentía el sentimiento de culpa por ser una Dragona Dorada, sentía que le debía demasiado a Valgarv.

"¡Ja¿Crees que con destruir tu vida me bastará para reponer todo el daño que me han hecho?" rió con soberbia.

Filia lo miró con tristeza. Ella quería encontrar alguna manera de librarlo de todo el dolor, de ese pasado tan oscuro y deprimente. La vida había sido injusta con él y los suyos… pero¿Qué podía hacer ella?

"Vete de aquí, dragona dorada"

"No! Yo sé que nada podrá reponer tu pérdida y todo lo que has pasado, pero el mundo no tiene la culpa. Yo soy una dragona dorada, puedes desquitártelas conmigo" en sus ojos aparecieron dos pequeñas lágrimas.

Tenía miedo de que Valgarv aceptara, pero también tenía miedo de que rechazara su oferta. Corría el riesgo de que él se riera de ella y le dijera que se fuera una vez más.

"Te ofrezco mi vida a cambio de que dejes en paz a nuestro mundo…" cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando cualquier respuesta de Valgarv.

"No lo comprendes¿verdad? Nada de lo que tu puedas darme será suficiente, nada de lo que puedas darme será lo que yo quiero" comenzó a alzar la voz, molestándose, recordando todos los años de dolor que había vivido hasta ese día.

"Lo que desees, Valgarv¡por favor!" dijo desesperada, sin saber que más podía decir como para mejorar la situación.

"¿Lo que desee? Acaso puedes devolverme mi infancia, ah¿O a mi tribu¿Qué tal si regresas a la vida a mi Amo Gaarv, eh?" preguntó irónicamente, alzando la voz.

"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, pero si lo pudiese hacer lo haría" respondió suavemente, conteniendo las lágrimas.

"¿Ah no¿Entonces qué es lo que puedes darme¿QUÉ¡Dime Filia!" Valgarv estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

La situación lo obligaba a recordar aquel día en que los dragones dorados los masacraron sin piedad, y cada vez que la veía a ella, se recordaba de esas escenas, una y otra vez.

"Mi vida, haz lo que quieras con ella…" su voz se quebró al terminar la oración. En verdad no sabía de lo que él era capaz de hacer y tenía miedo de sus posibles respuestas y reacciones… de sus posibles ideas.

"¿Tu vida?" preguntó como si se tratara de cualquier cosa insignificante. "O sea¿Puedo matarte si lo deseo?" miró a la dragona dorada esperando una respuesta.

Filia simplemente afirmó, moviendo su cabeza.

"¿Puedo convertirte en un demonio-dragón tal como lo hizo mi Amo Garv conmigo?" prosiguió burlándose, haciendo las preguntas con un tono irónico.

Filia asintió en silencio, otra vez.

Hubo un breve silencio pesado que Valgarv rompió a los pocos segundos.

"¿Puedo hacerte mía, Filia?" la miró con odio.

Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente durante unos instantes.

"Lo que desees, Valgarv." Respondió suavemente.

De mala manera, Valgarv se acercó a ella y salvajemente la pegó contra la pared, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, provocando que de los ojos de Filia aparecieran dos pequeños indicios de lágrimas.

"¡Abre los ojos y deja de llorar!" gritó, dándole una orden muy clara. La dragona dorada se limitó a seguir las órdenes de Valgarv.

"¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, Filia¿En realidad sabes lo miserable que puedo hacer de tu vida?" gritó una vez más, molesto por el valor que tenía aquella dragona dorada en haber ido hasta su guarida y plantearle todo aquello.

Odiaba a los dragones dorados más que a nada en el mundo, y ésta era la perfecta ocasión para aplicar su venganza contra ellos.

"Si lo sé, Valgarv" respondió tímidamente.

"¡Amo Valgarv, que no es lo mismo de ahora en adelante" alzó la voz.

La tomó del brazo con brusquedad y con paso elástico caminó hacia los adentros de la cueva, hasta que dio con sus sirvientes. Al llegar, empujó a Filia sin mucho cuidado al suelo cerca de donde estaban ellos.

"Tienen una nueva compañera. Recojan sus cosas, nos vamos al palacio de Garv" dijo con voz distante, mirando a Filia.

"Pero Amo…" murmuró el viejo zorro rojo.

"¿Qué hay de la Estrella Oscura?" preguntó Glavos.

"¡Maldita sea, solo hagan lo que les digo! Nos vamos ya." Gritó y se dio la media vuelta, desapareciendo entre las sombras a medida que se alejaba.

Filia se sentó mejor e intentó liberar la tensión que sentía, sus lágrimas rodaban por sus sedosas mejillas, una tras otra. Al principio Jiras y Glavos se limitaron a mirarla, sin entender.

A los pocos minutos, Jiras no soportó...

"Señorita Filia¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó inocentemente Jiras, quien no era tan malo después de todo. Le daba sentimiento ver a la chica llorando tras la brusquedad de su jefe.

La dragona dorada se tapó la cara para evitar que la vieran llorar, y unos momentos después se detuvo. Se secó las lágrimas con un pedazo de tela de su falda.

Jiras y Glavos comenzaron a recoger las cosas, mientras Filia se componía.

-----------------------------------

Los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen.

Comentarios,sugerencias, críticas constructivas… todo es bienvenido. Gracias por leer 3


	2. Capítulo 2

**A mi manera**

Por Molly.

* * *

Disclaimer: Slayers le pertenece al Señor Kanzaka.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Al llegar al palacio de Garv, Filia observó el lugar tímidamente. La fachada era enorme, al igual que el espacio cerrado dentro del enorme muro que protegía al castillo. Los jardines se veían extensos y se perdían en el horizonte, además de estar descuidados a lo largo del tiempo. El ambiente era frío y algo lúgubre, más bien demasiado tétrico para la tranquilidad de Filia. Supuso que desde la muerte de Garv todo había empeorado en ese lugar.

Le aterrorizaba lo que estaba pasando y no tenía a nadie más allí con ella. Estaría en zona enemiga para siempre, y ahora que estaba a la merced de Valgarv, no sabía que iba a pasar con su vida.

Todos caminaron en silencio por el largo camino entre los jardines que llevaba hasta la entrada principal del castillo.

Valgarv tocó la puerta principal. No tardó mucho para que se abriera la puerta y apareciera tras ella un ser extraño que diera la bienvenida. Sus dos sirvientes entraron y se desaparecieron entre las áreas del castillo, ya que sabían lo que debían hacer. Filia entró y Valgarv cerró fuertemente la puerta tras él.

El sonido retumbó en el lugar cerrado.

Filia cerró los ojos fuertemente por un momento, tratando de tomar el valor que necesitaba para superar la situación. Al abrirlos, se le quedó mirando al hombre que había abierto la puerta. ¿Sería otro demonio?

"Bienvenido Valgarv. Debo decir que no esperaba verte por aquí" dijo el hombre con un tono de burla.

"Hubo un cambio de planes" respondió Valgarv con un tono seco, como si no le quisiera dar demasiadas explicaciones al hombre. Pasó su mirada hacia Filia.

"Vaya, carne fresca… al parecer no nos han presentado aún, mi nombre es Raltark. Yo soy el orgulloso sacerdote de Garv" se presentó ante la dragona dorada.

Valgarv miró con cuidado cada uno de los movimientos del sacerdote. Ellos nunca se habían llevado bien, siempre estuvieron compitiendo, tratando de superarse el uno al otro para que su amo Garv se sintiera más orgulloso de uno de ellos.

Por supuesto, Valgarv era el consentido de su amo, era el más fuerte, el más inteligente y el más leal, cosas que el Dragón Rojo tomaba mucho en cuenta.

Filia simplemente lo miró, enmudecida. Valgarv la tomó suavemente del brazo y ambos se alejaron de allí, dejando al sacerdote atrás. Subieron las escaleras en silencio.

La dragona no dejaba de mirar cada detalle del lugar, ya que era un gran palacio. El ambiente era pesado, daba miedo. Le daba terror imaginarse las mil y una cosas horrendas que pusieron haber ocurrido en ese lugar.

"Valg… Amo Valgarv¿puedo preguntar qué hará conmigo?"

El antiguo dragón notó la voz melancólica y triste de la dragona dorada. ¿De verdad valía la pena hacerla sufrir? Tenía que desquitarse con alguien, pero Filia por más que fuera una dragona dorada, no tenía la culpa de nada.

Valgarv se limitó a mirarla sin darse cuenta de que la expresión en sus ojos era de cansancio, mientras que la de ella denotaba tristeza.

"No lo sé, Filia, por ahora serás una más de mis sirvientes"

Valgarv se detuvo ante una puerta grande y alta, y Filia lo hizo tras él. La abrió e hizo una señal para que ella pasara.

"Esta será tu habitación por ahora" dijo el dragón, cansado por todo lo ocurrido esa noche.

"… gracias" respondió tímidamente, con voz apenas perceptible.

"En el palacio hay…" dejó la frase por la mitad. No le quería dar explicaciones a Filia, era mejor que se las arreglara sola. "Más vale que no trates de escapar porque te irá peor de lo que crees" dicho esto, cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a Filia sola en la oscura habitación.

Aprovechó el momento para descargar toda la presión que sentía y se sentó al borde de la cama, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro como si tuvieran vida. No sabía si había tomado la decisión correcta. El castillo le daba miedo, así como las personas que rondaban en él. Ese tal Raltark no le daba buena espina.

Lo peor de todo es que no tenía en quien apoyarse. En caso de necesitar ayuda¿A quién acudiría? No tenía a nadie.

Estaba sola, completamente sola.

Cada minuto le parecía una eternidad y, como si fuera poco, el silencio era tal que comenzó a imaginarse lo peor que le podía pasar.

En una de esas, creyendo que todo era producto de su imaginación, comenzó a escuchar pisadas que se acercaban cada vez más hasta detenerse frente su puerta.

Dos golpes de llamada en la puerta se escucharon para luego abrirse lentamente, rechinando la madera, dejando mostrar al sacerdote Raltark.

"¿Se puede?" preguntó con una risita enervante. "Valgarv tiene la mala costumbre de no presentarme a sus invitados" se acercó a ella pesadamente.

Filia se puso de pie. La habitación estaba en total oscuridad, solo la luz de la luna que penetraba por la ventana era la única iluminación que recibía en ese momento.

Sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

"¿Qué desea?" preguntó temblorosa. Por primera vez deseaba que Valgarv estuviera con ella, o por lo menos alguno de sus sirvientes.

Raltark poco a poco se acercaba más a Filia. "Solo quiero que nos conozcamos mejor" sonrió maliciosamente.

"Oiga…" intentó salir a la defensiva, pero el sacerdote la interrumpió.

"Tranquilízate niña, será mejor que nos llevemos bien, a menos que quieras que te vaya mal en este lugar…" colocó su mano en la barbilla de la dragona dorada.

Después de regalarle otra sonrisa perversa, se retiró de la habitación.

Como si fuera poco todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche, ahora también se tenía que aguantar al tal sacerdote de Garv. La dragona, exhausta, se recostó sobre la cama y se quedó dormida.

-----

Ya habían pasado 3 días y Filia aún no había salido de la habitación.

* * *

Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, todo es bienvenido. Gracias por leer! 


	3. Capítulo 3

**A mi manera**

Por Molly.

* * *

Disclaimer: Slayers le pertenece al Señor Kanzaka.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Muy temprano en la mañana, Valgarv se había levantado a buscar el hechizo perfecto que ayudaría en sus planes. Sabía perfectamente que existía esa posibilidad, ya que en varias ocasiones había escuchado a su amo Garv hablar de ello. Por supuesto, no era nada fácil obtener las bases que pedía el hechizo, entre ellas, lo más difícil era hallar un Ryozoku y que este fuera virgen.

Valgarv se imaginaba que Filia lo era, así que ya tenía lo más difícil de hallar.

Pasó toda la mañana buscando el hechizo hasta que al fin dio con él. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de relajarse ante la presión. Todo debía salir bien, debía obtener la victoria en lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Recordó a Filia. No la había visto en días, así que bajó hasta su habitación para cerciorarse que todo estaba bien.

Se detuvo ante la habitación de la dragona dorada, y recordó una vez más el día de la masacre. No podía evitar que, con solo mirarla o recordarla, lo guiara directamente a recordar el día en que su tribu había sido destruida por los dragones dorados. Sabía que Filia ni siquiera había nacido para ese momento, ni siquiera era un huevo de dragón, nada, no existía. No era su culpa, pero llevaba en su sangre la sangre de los asesinos y debía pagar por ello.

Dio un pequeño toque a la puerta antes de entrar. Abrió lentamente y miró a Filia, quien se encontraba sentada en la esquina de la cama. La expresión de su rostro era triste, y sus ojos estaban hinchados. Valgarv supuso que había pasado mucho tiempo llorando para que se encontrara tan mal.

No pensó en que decirle, al verla tan mal las palabras salieron solas. "¿Estás bien, Filia?" la miró a los ojos.

Ella trató de acomodar su apariencia un poco, se imaginaba que lucía terrible. Se levantó y lo miró, nerviosamente. "Si, estoy... estoy bien... Amo Valgarv" todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de tener que llamarlo _amo_. Le pareció un gesto agradable que él por lo menos preguntara si estaba bien.

"No es necesario que te quedes aquí encerrada todo el día, dragona dorada. El castillo es enorme, puedes darte una vuelta por los jardines para que tomes algo de aire" y luego agregó "Luces terrible". Su tono de voz era seco, no mostraba ni lástima por ella ni maldad de algún tipo.

"Gracias" tardó un poco en responder.

"Sabes cocinar?" preguntó Valgarv. Ella podía notar cierto odio en los ojos de él, y se imaginaba el por qué. "Si, un poco. No soy muy buena" respondió Filia, tímidamente.

"Estoy harto de la cocina de Jiras, de ahora en adelante te encargarás tú" la miró, simplemente.

Filia asintió en silencio. Miró los ojos de Valgarv, increíblemente hermosos, pero su mirada parecía vacía. Sabía que él había pasado por demasiadas cosas malas, demasiadas pérdidas de personas que quería, demasiados golpes de la vida y por eso actuaba de esa manera, por eso tenía ese resentimiento contra el mundo.

"¿Qué esperas, Filia? Muévete" dijo sin dejar de mirarla, y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia afuera. Filia no tardó mucho en salir de la habitación y caminar detrás de él. Bajaron varios pares de escaleras hasta que Valgarv entró en una habitación que tenía las puertas diferentes a las del resto. Filia iba tras él.

Abrió sus ojos instintivamente al ver la cocina, enorme y totalmente equipada, tal vez un poco sucia y desordenada, pero seguramente ella podría cambiar eso.

Se sintió obligada a preguntar: "¿Quiere que prepare algo especial o cualquier cosa estará bien?" preguntó tímidamente.

"Cualquier cosa estará bien" dijo sin muchos ánimos y se retiró de la cocina, dejando a Filia sola.

Lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia los estantes, rogando encontrar alguna bolsita de té que pudiera preparar. No consiguió ninguna, pero es que en ese desorden difícilmente se podía encontrar lo que se buscaba. Decidió arreglar la cocina antes de preparar algo.

Comenzó con sacar las botellas, latas y todo lo demás que estuviera vencido. Limpió los estantes, el piso, la mesa que se encontraba olvidaba en una esquina de la cocina. Se imaginó como era todo cuando Garv estaba vivo y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. El solo pensar que donde se encontraba ella había estado uno de los más grandes y poderosos seguidores de Shavraani Gdú, le resultaba aterrador.

Todo el asunto de la existencia de los demonios le parecía horrible. Cada uno más fuerte que el otro, todos alimentándose de las energías negativas de las personas, de sus miedos, de sus malos momentos. Odiaba a los demonios, creía que su existencia en el mundo era absurda.

"Vaya, señorita Filia, que bueno verla fuera de su habitación" exclamó Jiras, haciendo que Filia saltara sorpresivamente. "Oh, disculpe si la asusté" se avergonzó el zorro rojo.

"No, está bien Jiras" sonrió suavemente.

El zorro miró a su alrededor, parecía que todo el lugar había cambiado "¿Usted arregló todo esto?".

"Así es, al parecer esto necesitaba una mano femenina" dijo tristemente.

Jiras la miró de reojo. Era obvio que estaba sufriendo, debía ser muy duro para ella cambiar su vida e ir a vivir a un palacio lleno de seres en los que no confiaba. Sin embargo, el zorro pensaba que la dragona lo estaba tomando muy bien.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y tomó sus manos. Filia se asombró y pensó en retirar sus manos, soltarse, pero él la tomó por sorpresa. "Señorita Filia, quiero decirle que si necesita cualquier cosa, no dude en decírmelo; quiero ser un apoyo para usted, no me vea como el sirviente malvado de mi amo Valgarv" dijo en un tono de voz melancólico. Filia asintió en silencio y soltó sus manos.

"Gracias pequeño Jiras" dijo con sinceridad. Le pareció un lindo gesto del pequeño zorro rojo. Por lo menos no todos en el palacio eran unos completos desgraciados.

Jiras le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y se retiró de la cocina. La dragona dorada terminó de preparar la comida y se sentó en la mesa, tranquilamente, a tomarse su taza de té. Estaba cansada emocionalmente, los últimos días habían sido muy intensos.

Decidió llevarle algo de té a Valgarv, tal vez para intentar romper ese hielo que existía entre ellos. Era obvio que él la odiaba por el simple hecho de pertenecer a la raza de los dragones dorados. Sin embargo, ella no tenía la culpa de nada!. De pronto le vino la imagen de Valgarv llorando de bebé, tirado entre la hierba mientras los de su raza eran atacados y masacrados por los dragones dorados.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Sabía que las acciones de sus antepasados estaban mal, que habían cometido crímenes que jamás nadie olvidaría ni perdonaría, pero eso no lo hacía a ella culpable de nada.

Cuanta injusticia existía en el mundo. Era demasiado triste ver las repercusiones y las profundas huellas que ese día había dejado en Valgarv.

Aún metida entre sus pensamientos, tomó la taza de té y salió de la cocina, a buscar al antiguo dragón para entregársela. Caminó un poco y se detuvo cuando escuchó una discusión. Escuchó su nombre en la discusión, así que decidió esconderse un poco para escuchar mejor.

"No puedes traer a un dragón dorado aquí y no decir tus planes, este no es solo tu palacio, es mío también" gritó el sacerdote de Garv.

"No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Raltark. Supéralo." respondió tranquilamente Valgarv.

"Ja! Entonces no te aseguro que Filia tenga mucha paz" sus palabras amenazantes, tratando de causar de alguna manera una reacción en el antiguo dragón que le dijera sus planes.

"Ponle un solo dedo encima a Filia, y no verás la luz más nunca" contestó Valgarv, mirándolo a los ojos, amenazantes, enviando una advertencia muy clara.

"Como si tu no fueras a hacerlo..." murmuró.

Valgarv lo miró de reojo esta vez, mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. "Ya te lo advertí Raltark, y tú sabes muy bien que siempre cumplo mi palabra" dijo esto, se retiró de la habitación, dejando a un furioso sacerdote.

Filia salió e intentó parecer que apenas pasaba por allí, topándose con Valgarv.

"Por fin lo encuentro, esto es para usted" le entregó la taza al antiguo dragón.

Valgarv la miró sin entender. "No me trates de usted. ¿Y qué diablos es esto?" preguntó mirando la taza. "¿Algún tipo de veneno o qué?"

"No, es té, le caerá muy bien..." intentó sonar convincente, pero la presencia de aquel poderoso dragón la ponía muy nerviosa.

"Yo no tomo hierbas, Filia" la miró aburrido.

La dragona dorada bajó la mirada. Por más que intentaba ayudar y liberar a Valgarv del dolor de su pasado, él ponía una pared entre ellos, haciendo que ni siquiera una simple conversación funcionara.

Él la miró. Era obvio que Filia estaba intentando que las cosas fueran más fáciles para ambos, que esta nueva etapa fuera menos difícil que las anteriores, pero no podía evitar mirarla sin recordar el día de la masacre.

"Necesito saber algo que, no es que me importe, solo necesito saberlo con certeza" dijo Valgarv mientras la miraba a los ojos. Le gustaban aquellos ojos, a pesar de todo lo que ella representaba, sus ojos eran puros y dulces, aunque últimamente denotaban tristeza.

Ella asintió y esperó que él continuara.

"¿Eres pura, Filia?" preguntó de la manera más suave que pudo, para evitar avergonzarla.

* * *

Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, todo es bienvenido. Gracias por leer! 


	4. Capítulo 4

**A mi manera**

Por Molly.

* * *

Disclaimer: Slayers le pertenece al Señor Kanzaka.

* * *

Capítulo 4

"¿Eres pura, Filia?" preguntó de la manera más suave que pudo, para evitar avergonzarla.

Los ojos de Filia se abrieron aún más y un rubor subió a sus mejillas.

"¿Có-cómo dice?" reaccionó como si no entendiera. La cuestión es que entendía perfectamente a lo que él se refería, pero no podía creer que le estuviera preguntando eso, sobretodo algo que era tan personal para ella.

"Es una pregunta muy fácil y la respuesta es igual de sencilla" sin sutilezas ni nada, Valgarv fue al grano. Lo necesitaba saber para el hechizo que pensaba utilizar.

Poco a poco Filia se fue poniendo más roja hasta sentir el calor de su rostro, imaginándose que su cara era color tomate en ese momento.

"Pues si, soy pura" contestó con voz apenas perceptible.

"Bien" respondió el dragón, tomando la taza de té que ella tenía entre sus manos.

Filia no sabía como reaccionar después, sentía que era la pregunta directa más vergonzosa del mundo. ¿Para qué querría Valgarv saber eso?. ¿Para qué?

"Gracias por el té" aunque no acostumbraba a tomar té, lo aceptó. Ella estaba poniendo de su parte, tal vez él podría hacerlo un poco menos difícil para ella.

Valgarv la dejó sola, y Filia decidió irse a su habitación a descansar un poco, había sido un largo día. Para su sorpresa, cuando entró a la habitación Raltark estaba instalado en la cama, acostado sobre las sábanas.

"Por fin te apareces por aquí, si que me has hecho esperar" sonrió maliciosamente el sacerdote.

"¿Qué hace usted aquí?" recordó las palabras que Valgarv le había dicho a él.

_Ponle un solo dedo encima a Filia, y no verás la luz más nunca._

¿Acaso el sacerdote quería retarlo? Quería gritar para que alguien fuera a la habitación y sacar a patadas a ese asqueroso y pervertido sacerdote que tanto la molestaba. Él la ponía nerviosa de una mala manera. No le gustaba en absoluto su presencia.

"Solo vengo a jugar, qué me dices?" preguntó el sacerdote.

"Voy a gritar y--" fue interrumpida.

Raltark saltó desde la cama hasta donde estaba ella y la acorraló. "No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero este palacio es enorme. No importa que tanto grites por ayuda, nadie te escuchará" rió de manera odiosa.

Filia intentó zafarse, pero el sacerdote la agarró fuertemente con sus manos, acorralándola, y haciendo que sintiera pánico, que era exactamente lo que él quería, hacerla sentir pánico, además de retar las ordenes de Valgarv.

Lo odiaba por sobre todas las cosas. Valgarv siempre había sido el favorito de Garv, el más eficiente en sus misiones, el más leal, el más fuerte, en cambio él tan solo era un sacerdote denigrado por un antiguo dragón. Que vergüenza.

Raltark pasó sus labios por el cuello de Filia, intentando hacer que gritara.

Por las escaleras, el zorro rojo venía con una bandeja llena de comida que le llevaría a la señorita Filia. Se detuvo en la puerta y antes de entrar, escuchó claramente la voz de Raltark y la de Filia aterrada.

Dejó la bandeja en el suelo y corrió hasta arriba, buscando a su amo Valgarv. El pequeño zorro rojo entró en la habitación y Valgarv lo miró.

"¿Qué diablos...?" preguntó tranquilamente el dragón.

"Es Raltark, está en la habitación de la señorita Filia, tiene que hacer algo!" se apresuró Jiras, sus impulsos mostraban evidentes nervios.

"Ese maldito animal" Valgarv salió molesto de la habitación, caminando con paso elástico hasta la habitación de Filia, abrió la puerta con un fuerte golpe y miró a Raltark. El sacerdote soltó rápidamente a Filia y se apresuró a decir algo, pero Valgarv no lo dejó. Lo agarró por el cuello y lo pegó fuertemente de la pared, dificultándole la respiración mientras el sacerdote desesperadamente intentaba zafarse.

"Maldita sea, qué diablos te ordené claramente?" dijo Valgarv mientras apretaba más y más el cuello de Raltark, por ello, el rostro del sacerdote cada vez se ponía más rojo, intentando respirar y zafarse para poder darle pelea, logró moverse y hacer que Valgarv lo soltara.

"Yo no recibo ordenes tuyas, maldito dragón" lo atacó con un hechizo menor que no tuvo efecto alguno en Valgarv.

Mientras, Jiras ayudó a Filia a levantarse y la llevó fuera de la habitación, mirando la pelea desde afuera. "¿Está usted bien señorita Filia?" preguntó preocupado.

"Si, estoy bien" respondió suavemente mientras miraba la pelea entre aquellos dos.

"Nunca se han llevado bien" comentó Jiras.

"No debiste regresar Valgarv, debiste quedarte intentando revivir la Estrella Oscura y morirte de una vez" gritó Raltark "No eres más que una desgracia y un fastidio para mi" continuó.

Valgarv rió de manera burlona. "Lo siento, pero no tengo ganas de conversar" dicho esto, le lanzó un hechizo que envió a Raltark a volar hasta el otro lado de la habitación. "Te dije que no me desobedecieras, imbécil" siendo superior, Valgarv tenía el poder de destruirlo. Le envió otro par de ataques que causaron grandes destrozos en el cuerpo de Raltark, además de destrozar la habitación.

Raltark se levantó tan rápido como pudo y le lanzó al dragón un ataque mucho más poderoso que el primero, hiriendo más de lo esperado al antiguo dragón. "¿Creíste que tu eras el único poderoso en este palacio? No olvides que yo soy el sacerdote de Garv" dijo orgullosamente.

El dragón cerró los ojos ante el dolor que sentía. Su cabeza estaba sangrando. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por su boca, limpiando un hilo de sangre que el ataque de Raltark había logrado. "Puedes herirme Ral, pero no puedes destruirme" lo miró con aburrimiento.

Valgarv caminó hacia él y lo tomó por el cuello de su vestimenta. "Te lo repetiré solo una vez más: aléjate de Filia" lo lanzó al suelo y le lanzó un último hechizo que lo dejaría inconsciente por unos días.

El humo causado por los hechizos y golpes bajó lentamente, mostrando más claridad. Valgarv se acercó a donde estaban Jiras y Filia.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó con rostro inexplicable. No mostraba si en realidad le importaba el hecho de que ella se encontrara bien o si lo preguntaba por simplemente hacerlo. Filia lo miró, estaba sangrando, él es el que estaba mal.

"Si, estoy bien. Usted es el que necesita un poco de ayuda con esas heridas" dijo Filia. "Déjeme ayudarle..." avanzó lentamente hacia él.

"No necesito ayuda, estoy bien" dijo mientras se tocaba la herida en la cabeza, a ver que tan mal estaba.

"No parece estar bien, permítame ayudarle con esa herida" dijo suavemente y caminó hacia la cocina. Detrás de ella estaba Valgarv, quien no tenía la más mínima gana de ser atendido por una dragona dorada.

Filia sacó un pequeño bolso de uno de los estantes de abajo de la cocina, de allí sacó unos frasquitos pequeños y un poco de algodón. Valgarv se preguntaba de donde diablos esa mujer había sacado todo aquel material. La dragona tomó un pequeño algodón y lo remojó en alcohol.

"Arderá un poco" advirtió. Valgarv simplemente miraba sus movimientos con reserva.

Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Por primera vez lo tenía frente a frente, podía ver bien las cicatrices del pasado que aún estaban marcadas por sobre la dañada piel, indicio de terribles batallas pasadas.

Filia paso suavemente el pequeño algodón por la herida en la cabeza que se veía bastante mal. Valgarv instintivamente se movió hacia atrás cuando el algodón tuvo contacto con la herida.

"Oh, lo siento..." se disculpó Filia.

El silencio invadió la cocina por unos minutos, y Filia fue quien se atrevió a romperlo.

"Gracias" murmuró de pronto, suavemente, mientras continuó limpiando la herida.

El la miró desde cerca. Era una hermosa criatura, muy dulce y siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Se puso a pensar en el hechizo. ¿Tendría que sacrificarla o con tan solo un poco de sangre de la dragona bastaría?

"No me des las gracias a mi, dáselas a Jiras" respondió vagamente.

Terminó de limpiar la herida de la cabeza y le colocó una gasa. Tomó un algodón más pequeño que el anterior, lo remojó en un poco de alcohol y se dirigió a la boca del antiguo dragón, donde tenía un pequeño roto por el cuál brotaba sangre. Antes de proceder lo miró a los ojos, pero al ver que él la estaba mirando directamente a los suyos, desvió la mirada hacia la herida.

Lenta y muy suavemente pasó el algodón, tratando de evitar que el contacto con el alcohol y la herida le doliera a Valgarv.

"Listo, ya está mejor" exclamó con un tono de voz positivo, intentando alegrar al dragón. Jamás lo había visto sonreír y se preguntaba cuando podría hacerlo.

"Gracias" dijo con voz cansada, la expresión de su rostro era de agotamiento.

"Ahora que mi habitación quedó destruida..." dijo con un tono de voz muy suave "... ¿Dónde voy a dormir?"

"Ah, cierto. Para evitar que esto vuelva a ocurrir, te pondré cerca de mi habitación" pensó, lógicamente, que sería mejor vigilar a Raltark y mantener a Filia cerca para evitar daños.

El hechizo de resurrección que Valgarv planeaba utilizar, podía resultar inútil si Raltark le hiciera algo a Filia. La dragona dorada debía permanecer intacta hasta que juntara los demás requerimientos del hechizo.

* * *

Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, todo es bienvenido. Gracias por leer! 


	5. Capítulo 5

**A mi manera**

Por Molly.

* * *

Disclaimer: Slayers le pertenece al Señor Kanzaka.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Era una mañana hermosa de comienzo de invierno. El sol apenas se veía aparecer por detrás de la montaña y el ambiente comenzaba a tornarse frío. El silencio y la paz rondaban el palacio. Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que ella había llegado allí y la verdad nada había cambiado mucho.

Valgarv a veces se comportaba cortés con ella, y otras veces la trataba mal solo por ser una dragona dorada. Odiaba tener que cargar con el peso de sus antepasados, pero más que nada odiaba que Valgarv la juzgara por los actos de ellos, y no por los de ella misma.

Por otro lado, Raltark estaba más tranquilo y ya no la molestaba tanto. En realidad desde aquella pelea con Valgarv, él no había vuelto a acercarse a ella con malas intenciones.

Se vistió y bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y se encontró con un Jiras vestido de chef, con un sombrero y un delantal.

"Buenos días señorita Filia" exclamó emocionado, mientras le colocaba al caldero algunas hierbas y verduras picadas.

Filia sonrió y se sentó en la mesa de la esquina en la cocina. Ella quería hablar con alguien, quería poder confiar en alguien en ese lugar... más que nada, lo necesitaba. Jiras volteó y la observó durante unos momentos.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" preguntó el zorro rojo.

Filia lo miró y tardó unos segundos en ordenar sus ideas. Ella quería saber el pasado de Valgarv, quería conocerlo mejor, saber de su pasado, saber quienes eran sus enemigos, saber todo sobre él. Tal vez Jiras podría ayudarla a hacerlo.

"Si, estoy bien." dijo apagadamente.

"No parece estar bien Señorita Filia, dígame, qué ocurre?" sonrió el zorro.

"Solo estaba pensando... ¿Alguna vez has visto sonreír a Valgarv?" preguntó suavemente, realmente interesada en la respuesta a su pregunta. Jiras la observó y la analizó en unos segundos. Había algo en la mirada de la dragona, algo que daba una sensación de confianza y paz extraordinaria, y ese algo, él lo percibía. Le gustaba tener una _niña buena_ en casa, una mujer que trajera un poco de paz al palacio.

El viejo zorro suspiró. En realidad nunca lo había visto feliz. Nunca. Valgarv había quedado marcado desde su niñez, desde el ataque de los dragones dorados, pasando luego por la muerte de su amo Garv, que fue otro golpe duro para el antiguo dragón.

"No" respondió finalmente Jiras con voz poco animada.

"¿Nunca?" preguntó de nuevo la dragona dorada, incapaz de creer que Valgarv no haya sonreído ni una sola vez en más de 1000 años.

Se escucharon unas pisadas que se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta que apareció Valgarv por la cocina. Miró a ambos, ninguno de los dos tenía muy buena cara.

"Buenos días" dijo Jiras apenas vio llegar a su amo y fingió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Amo Valgarv, me preguntaba si más tarde me puede acompañar al bosque, a buscar un árbol para las fiestas..." preguntó Filia, no muy segura de lo que sería la respuesta de Valgarv.

"¿Un árbol para las fiestas?" preguntó confundido al tiempo que levantaba una ceja.

"Pues, acabamos de entrar en invierno y ya se acercan las navidades" lo miró a los ojos. A veces se ponía nerviosa solo de sentirse bajo la mirada de Valgarv.

"Aah, ya. No veo uno de esos desde hace más de mil años" comentó mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde había una cesta de frutas. Tomó una manzana y le dio un mordisco, mientras esperaba por la respuesta de Filia.

"Los árboles navideños son alegres, creo que sería bueno tener uno por aquí" comentó la dragona dorada, sonriendo levemente.

"No tenemos como adornarlo" agregó Jiras. "Aunque podemos hacer adornos con madera y tela" añadió después.

Valgarv se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

"¿Me acompañará a buscar el árbol en el bosque?" preguntó Filia.

Al tiempo en que iba a responder un _ni-se-te-ocurra_, pensó que podría ocurrir algo desastroso si ella fuera sola, así que decidió acompañarla. "Si no puedes ir sola, no me queda otra opción" dijo resignado. "Aw, que diablos, vamos de una vez" le hizo una seña mientras la miraba y se dio la vuelta. Filia se levantó contenta y fue tras él.

Ambos salieron al bosque y caminaron durante un largo rato, en silencio, hasta que llegaron a una zona donde habían varios pinos para escoger.

"Ese se ve bien" señaló Valgarv.

"No lo creo, Amo Valgarv, es muy pequeño. ¿Qué tal ese de allá?" señaló emocionada. Siempre le habían gustado las navidades y era una tradición de los dragones, cortar un pino y llevarlo a casa para adornarlo. Supuso que los antiguos dragones hacían lo mismo, ya que hasta el mismo Valgarv había dicho que no había visto uno en mucho tiempo.

"Lo que sea, quieres ese, dragona dorada?" preguntó.

Filia se sentía mal cada vez que la llamaba así, porque sabía que lo hacía de forma despectiva, como sugiriendo que pertenecer a la casta de los dragones dorados era una vergüenza.

"Si usted está de acuerdo..." lo miró cálidamente. Ella deseaba tanto romper esa pared entre ellos, romper ese rencor por sus antepasados y simplemente poder llevarse bien con él, pero a veces parecía imposible.

"No me trates de usted, ya te lo dije. Si quieres ese, ese será, después de todo los dragones dorados siempre obtienen lo que desean, no es así?" comentó ofensivamente y luego se acercó al árbol para derribarlo.

Filia cerró los ojos ante el comentario. Él lograba hacerla sentir mal simplemente con hacer comentarios tontos como ese. Volteó a verla y notó que el comentario le había afectado.

"De acuerdo, eso estuvo de más" dijo en un tono suave mientras utilizaba el hacha y derribaba el árbol. "Lo siento" se disculpó con una voz apenas perceptible, pero Filia lo escuchó.

"Está bien, yo lo entiendo." dijo tristemente. "Si tiene que culpar a alguien, cúlpeme a mi, después de todo soy una dragona dorada".

"Tu no eres la culpable de los actos de tus antepasados" dejó de golpear el pino con el hacha con un momento, y volteó a mirarla. "Tengo que recordarme de ello, Filia, eso es todo".

"¿Puedo intentarlo?" se acercó a él, señalando el pino. Valgarv quedó un poco sorprendido por el cambio de tema, pero aceptó.

"Esto no es trabajo de niñas, pero si lo deseas" le pasó la pesada hacha.

"¡No soy una niña!" se defendió mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para levantar el hacha.

"Vale. Es pesada, debes tener cuidado" señaló Valgarv, vigilando que la dragona no se fuera a cortar por no utilizar bien el hacha.

A pesar de que lo intentó, el golpe que Filia le dio al pino no fue suficiente en lo absoluto, de hecho no le había dado en el mismo corte de Valgarv, que ya era profundo.

Valgarv suspiró. "Esa no es la forma de tumbarlo" explicó, mientras se acercaba a ella. Con sus manos, tomó las de Filia y le mostró como se debía tomar el hacha. Filia comenzó a sentir nervios cuando el dragón se le acercó. Era un efecto increíble, sentir las manos de él sobre las suyas, el roce de su piel, sentirlo tan de cerca...

"Tómala con fuerza, con ambas manos" le indicó. "Ahora mira el punto en donde yo he cortado el árbol; es en ese mismo punto donde debes golpearlo" explicó y dejó a Filia hacerlo sola.

La dragona dorada levantó el hacha, tal y como Valgarv le había explicado, y golpeó el árbol, abriendo más el corte. Sonrió al ver que lo había conseguido.

"No es tan difícil" sonrió de nuevo, mirando a Valgarv, quien la miraba serenamente.

"Bien. ¿Termino de tumbarlo yo o prefieres hacerlo tú?" preguntó Valgarv.

"Mejor termínelo usted... digo... tú... bueno, Señor Amo Valgarv" al tiempo de haberse enredado con usted-tú-señor-y-amo, Filia se sonrojó y Valgarv sonrió ante la gracia que le había caudado el enredo de la dragona. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, así que había valido la pena su vergüenza a cambio de esa divertida sonrisa.

Valgarv se acercó a Filia y tomó el hacha.

"No tienes que complicarte la existencia, Filia" la miró de reojo, aún con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. "Llámame como desees hacerlo, solo te pido que no me trates de usted".

Filia asintió y lo observó mientras él terminaba de derribar el pino. Con el paso del tiempo se había dado cuenta de que Valgarv no era malo, ni era un personaje siniestro como había escuchado tantas veces. Él simplemente cargaba con un pasado doloroso, lo cual lo hacía reaccionar muchas veces de mala manera.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un ruido estruendoso la hizo volver a la realidad. El pino ya estaba en el suelo y Valgarv lo estaba atando. La dragona pensó que era un buen momento para intentar abrir sus sentimientos hacia él, o eso era lo que pensaba.

Quería conocerlo, conocerlo de verdad, saber que pensaba sobre cada tema, saber como había escapado ese día, saber que clase de maestro y figura paterna fue Garv para él... quería saberlo todo.

"Señor... ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?" consultó Filia, en voz muy calmada y baja, aunque se moría del terror por no saber cuál sería la reacción de su amo.

Valgarv la miró, terminando de atar el pino para arrastrarlo hasta el palacio. Pasaron unos instantes y Filia no tuvo el valor de poder preguntarle nada.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Valgarv, aún esperando la pregunta.

"No es nada Señor, no tiene importancia" bajó la mirada. "Será mejor que nos apresuremos y llevemos el pino al palacio, antes de que empiece a nevar" dijo al tiempo que miraba al cielo.

Valgarv había dejado el pino en la sala-star del palacio, y había subido a su habitación. No se sentía muy bien, su brazo comenzaba a doler de nuevo.

Poco después, tocaron la puerta y Jiras entró. La habitación estaba en total oscuridad.

"¿Amo Valgarv?" llamó el zorro rojo.

"¿Qué quieres, Jiras?" preguntó con un tono de voz seco, tratando de controlar el dolor.

"Amo, creo que ha hecho un gesto muy hermoso el día de hoy" comentó, felizmente.

"¿De qué diablos hablas?" esta vez preguntó más fuerte, el dolor comenzaba a empeorar.

Jiras ya había visto a su Amo pasar mil veces por el dolor de cuando su esencia de demonio se fundía con su esencia de antiguo dragón, las células y la energía de tan diferentes bandos, formaban una mala reacción y un _corto circuito_ dentro del cuerpo de Valgarv.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" dio un paso adelante pero Valgarv lo despachó.

"Fuera de aquí" dijo entre dientes. Su brazo comenzaba a transformarse en el suyo de antiguo dragón mientras el dolor aumentaba a pasos agigantados. Los gritos de Valgarv se escuchaban por todo el palacio.

"Amo Valgarv" bajó la mirada. El pobre zorro se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar a su amo.

"¡FUERAAA!" comenzó a gritar mientras se recostaba de golpe en los pies de su cama, tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

Jiras salió de la habitación corriendo y fue a buscar a Filia, quien ya había escuchado el grito.

"Qué fue eso, por qué grita?" preguntó Filia, nerviosa, sin entender la situación.

"Es Valgarv, su cuerpo tiene problemas por tener ambos poderes, los de demonio y los de antiguo dragón" la miró triste. "No podemos hacer nada".

"¿La magia blanca no sirve?" preguntó rápidamente.

Jiras subió los hombros, en señal de _no-tengo-la-menor-idea_.

"No puede subir allí, él podría hacerle daño" advirtió Jiras.

La dragona omitió las advertencias del viejo zorro rojo, y subió las escaleras corriendo, hasta llegar a la habitación de Valgarv. Le daba terror lo que podía suceder, pero le daba más miedo aún verlo morir sin poder hacer nada.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, lo vio retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, tomándose el brazo con su otra mano.

"¡Valgarv!" se acercó rápidamente a él, pero el demonio-dragón no la quería cerca.

"Fuera de aquí, Filia" cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando no pensar en el dolor, pero era imposible.

La rubia, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó y se sentó junto a él en el suelo, al tiempo que preparaba un hechizo y en sus manos aparecía una hermosa luz blanca y brillante.

"No te lo repetiré otra vez, apártate!" gritó y la empujó sin ningún tipo de cuidado, haciendo que Filia se cayera hacia atrás.

Todo pasaba en cuestión de segundos. La cara de dolor de Valgarv era agonizante, así que Filia lo volvió a intentar. Esta vez preparó el hechizo y luego se acercó a él, decidida, colocando sus manos en el brazo de Valgarv, aplicando magia curativa. Valgarv intentó apartarla pero la dragona no lo dejó.

"Aguante un poco, Señor..." murmuró, intentando tranquilizarlo y ayudarlo.

Estaba decidida a ayudarlo a como fuera lugar. El hechizo parecía estar surgiendo efecto, ya que Valgarv había dejado de moverse violentamente y ya no habían gritos de dolor. El antiguo dragón subió la miraba y se cruzó con la de ella, sus rostros se iluminaban ante la luz que irradiaba el hechizo. La magia curativa que Filia había aplicado tardó unos minutos en hacer que el brazo de Valgarv volviera a la normalidad.

Mientras, Filia pudo notar una vez más la gran cantidad de cicatrices y viejas heridas posadas como un recuerdo en la piel del dragón.

"¿Está bien, Amo Valgarv?" Filia se apresuró a revisar el rostro y el brazo del antiguo dragón. Intentaba asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. El dragón asintió en silencio, cansado y adolorido.

Sorpresivamente para ambos, Filia instintivamente al ver que Valgarv se encontraba bien, lo abrazó.

El dragón, quien aún estaba respirando con dificultad, no le devolvió el abrazo. Se quedó quieto por unos segundos, principalmente por el asombro que le causaba ver la reacción de la dragona dorada, sintiendo el sedoso y rubio cabello en su rostro, en su cuello; podía percibir su aroma a rosas; sentía su piel tersa y suave presionando su cuello en el abrazo ahogado que decía sin sonidos _me alegra que estés bien_.

Valgarv no era muy asiduo al contacto físico. No le gustaba que lo tocaran desprevenidamente, ni estaba acostumbrado a actos de cariño. Nunca nadie le había dado una abrazo o mostrado algún tipo de afecto real y desinteresado, por lo menos no después de aquel día en que su tribu fue destruida. Prefería que le mantuvieran distancia y que le tuvieran miedo, si era posible.

Momentos después, se separó de Filia y se puso de pie.

"Lo siento" murmuró Filia.

* * *

Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, todo es bienvenido. Gracias por leer! 

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi gran amiga Alicia, quien es tan fan de Valgarv como yo :)


	6. Capítulo 6

**A mi manera**

Por Molly.

Disclaimer: Slayers le pertenece al Señor Kanzaka.

Capítulo 6

"Lo siento" murmuró Filia al tiempo que se puso de pie. "¿Quiere que le traiga algo, Señor?" preguntó con voz apenas perceptible.

"No" dijo secamente mientras la miraba.

_Es que eres tonta y más tonta. ¿Cómo se te ocurre abrazarlo? Él te odia y tú lo sabes muy bien._

La verdad es que había tenido mucho miedo de perderlo. Era tan injusto todo lo que le pasaba. No bastó con perder su familia, su amo Garv, su infancia, sino que también tenía que soportar dolores infernales como éste. Ella quería ayudarlo, quería compensarlo por todo lo malo que le había pasado, pero él no se dejaba. Era tan frío y distante con ella.

"¿Qué magia aplicaste?" preguntó Valgarv luego de unos momentos de silencio.

"Eh... magia blanca, específicamente el hechizo de sanar, Señor" respondió suavemente, bajando la mirada. Aunque no tenía porque avergonzarse, se sentía apenada por haber sido tan cariñosa y abierta con él.

Valgarv la miró. Él sabía que ella se sentía mal, y se sintió culpable por haberse apartado de ella tan bruscamente, más aún cuando ella solo le estaba demostrando un poco de afecto. Afecto que se había ganado de gratis, porque considerando como la trataba, lo más lógico es que ella lo odiara. Pero no era así.

"Será mejor que bajemos a comer, Señor, Jiras ha preparado el almuerzo" indicó Filia.

Ambos bajaron al comedor y la mesa estaba puesta para tres personas. El olor que salía de la cocina era enloquecedor y muy sabroso.

"Jiras¿no te había dicho que Filia sería quien cocinaría de ahora en adelante?" gruñó Valgarv.

"Amo, es que he aprovechado la mañana para cocinar estas exquisiteces mientras ustedes fueron en busca del pino" sonrió.

El silencio se apoderó del comedor. Valgarv y Filia se sentaron mientras Jiras terminaba de colocar la comida en la mesa.

"Más tarde puedo ir a recoger flores para decorar un poco el ambiente, además, las flores traen buenas vibras" comentó Filia, intentando romper el silencio.

Valgarv rió de manera sarcástica al escucharla. "¿Flores¿Aún no te has dado cuando de que todos los que vivimos aquí somos demonios, Filia? No nos interesan las flores ni las buenas vibras" respondió de mala manera.

Jiras, sin pensar antes de decir nada, comentó: "Al Señor Garv le gustaba llenar el palacio de flores, después de que lo convirtieron en mitad humano, mitad-" fue interrumpido por Valgarv.

"Garv solo pedía flores cuando venían sus _amigas_ de visita" dijo en tono serio, queriendo acabar y cerrar el comentario del zorro rojo. "Es un método fácil para engañar la perspectiva de las mujeres" pasó su mirada de Jiras a Filia.

Toc-toc.

Se escuchó que llamaron a la puerta principal. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ya que nadie jamás iba a ese palacio a hacer visitas ni nada. No desde la muerte de Garv.

"Yo abriré" dijo Filia y se retiró del comedor. Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió aún más.

"¿Si?"

"Busco a Valgarv" dijo mientras entraba sin autorización, con aires de grandeza.

"Pase..." murmuró después de que la chica ya había entrado. La joven tenía mal aspecto, así que automáticamente se imaginó que pertenecía a la raza de los demonios. Era hermosa, sin embargo, vestía como una cualquiera. Tal vez era una de esas _amigas_ de Garv, de las que Valgarv había hablado en la mesa.

"Ay por favor, no me digas que eres la última adquisición de Val... que mal gusto" comentó la chica mientras veía de arriba a abajo a Filia.

"¿Disculpe?" preguntó Filia, asombrada por la manera de hablar de la chica. Que insolente¿Cómo se atreve?

En esos momentos apareció Valgarv, asombrado de ver a la chica allí. Apenas ella lo miró, corrió hasta él y lo abrazó. Valgarv, por su parte, no le devolvió el abrazo y la apartó de sí sin mucha delicadeza.

"¡Hace tanto que no nos vemos y me saludas así!" chilló la chica.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó el antiguo dragón sin mucha paciencia.

Filia se quería quedar a mirar, le daba mucha curiosidad la identidad de esa chica. ¿Quién era ella que con tanta confianza entrada al palacio y abrazaba a Valgarv de esa manera? Por lo menos era un alivio ver que él tampoco le había devuelto el abrazo a esta chica.

"Solo vine a visitar a mis dos demonios favoritos en el mundo" sonrió de manera estúpida, según la opinión de Filia. "¿Dónde está Garvie¡Tengo tantas ganas de verlo!" _¿Garvie? Por Dios¿Quién es esta mujer?_

"¿Y quién es ésta?" señaló a Filia. "Tiene pinta de monja" comentó burlonamente, lo cuál le hizo gracia al demonio-dragón.

Filia la miró, apunto de perder los estribos, pero Valgarv la detuvo.

"Hey, Filia¿Por qué no encuentras algo mejor que hacer en la cocina?"

¡Que patán machista¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso delante de aquella chica tan petulante?

Filia se retiró rápidamente y subió a su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos. Le dolía como Valgarv la trataba, y aún así, seguía pensando en la manera de acercarse más a él, tratar de que su relación mejorara a pesar del pasado del antiguo dragón, a pesar de la masacre de sus antepasados, a pesar de todo.

No salió de allí hasta la noche. Todo estaba oscuro y supuso que todos ya estaban durmiendo. La habitación de Valgarv quedaba justo en frente de la de ella. Se preguntaba si la chica estaría allí, con él, bajo las sábanas. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Desde cuando le importaba?

Después de debatirse entre ir y no ir, decidió arriesgarse un poco y asomarse a ver si estaba la chica.

Caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta de la habitación y tomó una bocanada de aire, la cuál exhaló lentamente. Abrió muy suavemente la puerta y dio dos pasos para ver mejor. Oh, por dios... ¡la chica estaba en la cama con Valgarv!

Horrorizada, Filia salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y corrió hasta abajo. ¿Cómo era posible que Valgarv se acostara con una chica así¿Qué le veía a esa petulante y grosera criatura?. Sentía una presión extraña en el pecho, pero no sabía el por qué. Ella sabía que no tenía derecho alguno de molestarse, después de todo, Valgarv era solo su amo y hasta la trataba mal la mayoría de las veces.

Entró en la sala-star, donde se encontraba el bar del palacio. Estaba dispuesta a tomarse algo para despejar un poco la mente.

_Tiene pinta de monja._ - Recordó las palabras de la chica.

Tomó un vaso y se sirvió un vodka muy fuerte. Necesitaba despejar su mente y para hacerlo¿qué era mejor que el alcohol? Al menos había escuchado toda su vida que quien tomaba, olvidaba sus penas. Por lo menos de momento quería hacerlo.

No estaba acostumbrada a tomar, y a decir verdad, nunca lo había hecho. Estaba molesta y no sabía exactamente con quien. No sabía si estaba molesta con la chica por insultarla de esa manera, o si estaba molesta con Valgarv por haber permitido que la chica se burlara de ella y encima enviarla a la cocina, o si estaba molesta con ella misma por permitir que todo eso pasara.

Comenzó a tomar trago tras trago y luego de no mucho tiempo, el sacerdote de Garv apareció en escena.

"¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?" preguntó Raltark, sin ánimos de peleas.

"No tengo sueño" respondió en voz muy baja. "Tampoco tengo ganas de hablar con nadie" añadió.

"Está bien, Jiras me ha contado lo sucedido con Amy" comentó mientras se preparada un whisky en las rocas.

_Oh, Amy... así que ese es su nombre._

"No sucedió nada" afirmó Filia.

"Eso no es lo que parece. Esta chica llega y te desapareces toda la tarde. Además, estás tomando vodka, eso no es muy normal en ti"

Filia emitió un sonido. "Lo dices como si me conocieras, Raltark, y la verdad es que no me conoces" lo miró a los ojos. Estaba cansada de que todos creyeran que era una chica tonta, a la que le podían pasar por encima, y podían burlarse a su antojo. Ella era lista y fuerte, no quería que los demás la siguieran tratando como si fuera una inútil e indefensa criatura.

"No te conozco a la perfección, pero he estado observándote desde que llegaste al palacio" la miró.

Filia intentó ignorarlo. No le agradaba, pero es que cómo le iba a agradar si en sus primeros días en el palacio, había sido él quien la había asustado más de una vez. Cerró los ojos e inhaló aire lentamente. Momentos después, la dragona dorada pensó que tal vez Raltark era el medio más fácil por el cuál enterarse sobre ésta chica. Podría sacarle un poco de información, quizás.

"Esta chica... ¿Quién es ella?" preguntó intentando no parecer interesada, sino simplemente curiosa. Raltark la miró de reojo.

"Amy es una vieja amiga de Garv... él se la presentó a Valgarv. Es una de estas chicas dañadas de la sociedad que se acuestan con cualquiera, y pues, mi Amo Garv solía aprovecharse de eso" relató Raltark.

"Y Valgarv también" añadió en un amargo murmuro.

"No, Valgarv nunca se acostó con ella... por lo menos no hasta el día de hoy" sonrió maliciosamente, tratando de adivinar mentalmente si esa era la razón de tomar de Filia.

La dragona dorada bajó la mirada. Se sentía traicionada y la verdad es que no tenía motivos para ello. No entendía que alguien como Valgarv se acostaba con _esa_ cualquiera.

Raltark, por su parte, sintió que este era su momento para hablar mal de Valgarv junto a Filia, y así contarle todo lo malo. Quería que ella odiara al antiguo dragón, tanto como lo odiaba él mismo.

"Si tienes preguntas sobre el palacio, sobre mi, Garv o sobre el imbécil de Valgarv, este es tu momento para hacerlas" comentó Raltark, mirándola a los ojos directamente, mientras ella lo miraba a los suyos.

"Prefiero quedarme con las dudas a preguntarte a ti" respondió sincera ante la propuesta del sacerdote.

"Como quieras" dijo indiferente y luego bebió un sorbo de su bebida.

La verdad es que si quería preguntarle, y no una sino miles de preguntas sobre Valgarv, pero tenía miedo de hacerlas. No confiaba en este sacerdote.

* * *

Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, todo es bienvenido. Gracias por leer! 


	7. Capítulo 7

**A mi manera**

Por Molly.

Disclaimer: Slayers le pertenece al Señor Kanzaka.

Capítulo 7

"¿Entonces?" preguntó luego de unos minutos. "¿Estás segura de que no tienes nada que preguntar?" él sabía que ella si tenía preguntas sobre él, sobre Garv, sobre Valgarv, sobre la verdadera historia oculta detrás de todo. Existían demasiadas mentiras, demasiadas verdades, demasiado dolor escondido dentro de las enormes paredes del palacio.

Filia no respondió al instante. Pensó que sería mejor si preguntaba detalles referentes al lugar y no a Valgarv específicamente.

"Este palacio... ¿Siempre ha sido así de triste?" preguntó en una voz muy baja. Ella suponía la respuesta. Ellos eran demonios en su mayoría, y los demonios no viven momentos de felicidades. Sin embargo y aunque Valgarv fuera medio Antiguo Dragón, al igual que Garv fuera medio humano, el palacio estaba lleno de recuerdos de batallas, de sangre y tristeza.

"¿Triste? Yo no creo que sea triste" respondió vagamente.

"Y... ¿Qué me dices de ti¿Cómo llegaste a convertirte en el General de Garv?" todos tenían una historia, y aunque en realidad le importaba un rábano el pasado de Raltak, tenía que preguntar para que él se abriera con ella.

"Es una historia muy larga y no tengo ganas de hablar de ello ahora" respondió el Sacerdote. "¿Por qué no hablamos del por qué estás tomando?" sonrió maliciosamente.

Filia lo miró. ¿En verdad era tan obvio? Ni ella misma sabía que era exactamente lo que sentía, sabía que estaba molesta y que con mucho gusto sacaría de la habitación de su amo a la tal Amy, pero por desgracia, ella no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, la pregunta salió de sus labios:

"¿Tú también te has acostado con esta chica?" no es que le importara, en realidad quería saber que tan fácil era la tal Amy.

Raltark sonrió maliciosamente para sus adentros. "No, ella era de mi Amo Garv cuando él estaba vivo... verás, nosotros no compartimos mujeres de esa manera" dejó un cabo suelto al decir _de esa manera_, ya que le daba pie a Filia para preguntar algo referente al mismo tema.

"Me supongo que todas las mujeres con las que ustedes andan son de ese tipo" en sus palabras se podía escuchar la rabia y la amargura que sentía.

"¿De ese tipo¿Te refieres a mujeres fáciles sin moral alguna?" rió ante el comentario de Filia. "Que poca fe tienes en nosotros" sonrió. "Lo que no entiendo es por que te importa tanto que Valgarv-" no pudo terminar, ya que Filia lo interrumpió.

"No me importa en lo absoluto, él es solo mi amo" lo miró seriamente y se puso de pie. "Creo que es hora de que suba a dormir" anunció, y sin decir más se retiró.

A la mañana siguiente, Filia bajó a desayunar como de costumbre. Para su sorpresa, Amy estaba sentada junto a Jiras en la mesa, y no había rastros de Valgarv en la cocina.

"Buenos días" anunció Filia, mientras miraba al viejo zorro rojo, intentando ignorar a la chica que estaba a su lado. Caminó hasta los estantes y tomó una taza y una bolsita de té.

"Así que tú eres una dragona dorada" dijo la chica mientras la miraba. "Vaya, que irónico es que estés aquí, después de todo, tu raza destruyó la del que ahora es tu dueño" comentó graciosamente, como si de verdad se tratara de un chiste.

¡Hasta allí llegaba el límite de su paciencia! Soportaba todo tipo de comentarios referentes a su raza solo si venían de Valgarv, porque su raza era la que había aniquilado a la de él y tenía que soportarlo, pero no iba a tolerar que alguien como ella hablara sobre lo irónico que era que un Dragón Dorado estuviera sirviendo a un Antiguo Dragón.

Se dio la media vuelta para verle la cara a la chica.

"No me importa si te parece irónico o no, yo ni siquiera estaba viva cuando eso ocurrió" la miró a los ojos. "Tú no eres nadie para juzgarme por algo que yo no cometí, yo no-" pretendía continuar y continuar, pero Valgarv entró a la cocina y la interrumpió.

"Basta Filia, no tienes porque darle explicaciones" la miró, pasando luego su mirada hacia Amy. "¿Y tú, que demonios haces aquí todavía?" preguntó con tono de irritación.

"Pensé que podíamos desayunar juntos" le guiñó un ojo a Valgarv, pero al demonio dragón no le hizo gracia.

"Que tierna" le respondió con sarcasmo, mirándola aburrido. "Vete de una vez, ya no tienes nada que hacer por aquí" agregó luego.

La chica se puso de pie y se acercó a él cuidadosamente. Filia lo miraba todo desde el otro lado de la cocina, y tal vez al principio no lo había notado, pero en la mirada de la chica podía ver un gran respeto hacia Valgarv, o tal vez lo que veía era miedo.

"¿Sabes?..." se acercó aún más a él y colocó sus manos lentamente sobre el pecho masculino, "... tú siempre me gustaste más que Garv" dijo con voz provocativa.

Valgarv tomó ambas muñecas de la chica y las apartó de si. "No te lo volveré a repetir" la miró a los ojos, dando a entender un mensaje muy claro: si no te vas ahora por tu cuenta, tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza. O al menos así lo entendió la dragona dorada.

Sin más preámbulos, la chica bajó la mirada y se retiró sin abrir la boca. Acto seguido, Jiras pensó que lo mejor era desaparecer de la cocina, para darles más privacidad. Cuando ambos quedaron solos, Valgarv la miró y Filia le volteó los ojos, dándole luego la espalda para seguir preparando su taza de té matutina.

Era bastante obvio que estaba molesta por alguna razón, aunque el dragón no podía entender por qué.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó un poco sorprendido. Nunca la había visto de esa manera, y según sus cálculos, él no había hecho nada como para que ella estuviera molesta.

"¿Qué fue qué, _Señor_?" preguntó, pero no volteó a verlo. En realidad se estaba muriendo por dentro, y para complicarse más, el hecho de haber presenciado como él había despachado a la chica le daba gusto y a la vez le había sorprendido. Era obvio que simplemente la había utilizado.

"Esa actitud que tienes esta mañana" dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

"No es nada, usted me mandó a buscar algo que hacer en la cocina, y eso es lo que hago" respondió con voz firme pero llena de amargura.

Oh, no. No, no, no! Se le había salido sin querer, ahora era más que obvio que estaba enfadada por aquel comentario. Cuando se dio cuenta de que le había dicho _una_ de las razones por las que estaba con esa actitud, ya no podía echar para atrás, no podía deshacer su respuesta. Además, Valgarv no era tonto, se daría cuenta de todo.

"¿Cuándo yo...? Oh, ya lo recuerdo" la miró y por alguna extraña razón, una sonrisa curva se dibujó en sus labios. "Creo que te lo tomaste demasiado en serio, Filia" añadió.

"No tiene importancia, Señor Amo Valgarv" todavía en su voz quedaba ese toque de amargura que había experimentado la noche anterior.

Valgarv la miró, aparentemente divertido con la situación. "Yo creo que estás molesta por algo más" le añadió más leña al fuego, totalmente consciente del curso que llevaba la conversación.

"No tengo otras razones por las cuales podría estar molesta" terminó de preparar su té y tomó un corto sorbo, para luego mirarlo a los ojos. Oh, rayos... esos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban.

"Oh, espera, yo si. La próxima vez que entres a mi habitación, de noche, asegúrate de que esté bien dormido y de que no note tu presencia" dijo en un tono que no mostraba molestia, más bien era un tono tranquilo y suave.

Filia se puso de color rojo tomate al tiempo en que lo escuchó. ¿Pero cómo se había dado cuenta? Ella no había hecho ningún ruido, había sido muy cuidadosa para no despertarlo.

"Yo no... bueno, yo solo..." balbuceó. Bah, no tenía argumentos válidos para defenderse.

Valgarv la miró antes de decirle nada más. La había descubierto _in fraganti_, y si la había visto entrar, era de suponer que también había presenciado el hecho de que _solo_ se asomó hacia la cama y nada más. Ahora Filia sabía que él sabía. Así de simple.

"¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?" Valgarv contraatacó, con una pregunta bastante directa. Filia bajó la mirada, sin saber que responder. Lo que había encontrado en esa habitación era la respuesta a la pregunta de _estará solo o estará con ella_, pero por desgracia, la respuesta no era la que esperaba encontrar.

"No lo sé, Señor..." respondió Filia, más tranquila. Tal vez Valgarv no se imaginaba el por qué ella había entrado a su habitación, para empezar.

"Mírame cuando te estoy hablando" agregó el antiguo dragón en un tono bajo y serio. Filia automáticamente posó su mirada en sus ojos, aquellos ojos color oro que tanto le gustaban, aquellos ojos que la mayoría de las veces denotaban tristeza y sufrimiento.

Sentía una extraña presión en el pecho, estaba parada justo en frente de él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras estaba bajo su mirada dorada. Durante unos segundos ninguno dijo nada, simplemente intercambiaban miradas.

"No volverá a ocurrir, Señor" dijo suavemente.

"¿Qué, entrar a mi habitación o no mirarme cuando te hablo?" preguntó de manera suave mientras daba un paso adelante y se acercaba más. Ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual.

"Ambas, Señor. No volverá a ocurrir" respondió al tiempo que sintió un nudo en la garganta. Su rostro, no parecía estar molesto, no había alzado su voz en toda la conversación, no le había gritado a pesar de que la vio irrumpir en su habitación la noche anterior.

Valgarv la mirada, la detallada. Filia en verdad parecía estar afectada por los últimos acontecimientos, y él pudo notarlo, así como podía notar la tristeza que se posaba en los ojos azules de la dragona. Ya llevaba algún tiempo conociéndola, y desde que había entrado al castillo, su vida había cambiado mucho.

El simple hecho de tenerla cerca le provocaba emociones contradictorias, y aunque intentara luchar contra ellas, a veces le resultaba imposible. Ya no sentía desprecio por ella, oh no, ella no se lo merecía... ella era mucho mejor que sus antepasados. Quería odiarla, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo lograba.

Por esa razón siempre la apartaba, porque le era más fácil ser grosero y tosco con ella, porque no sabía como manejar esas nuevas sensaciones que ella le provocaba, esas sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. Simplemente no sabía como reaccionar. Durante toda su vida había sido maltratado, nunca nadie se había preocupado por él, nunca nadie le había mostrado afecto. Ahora llegaba ella como un ángel caído del cielo, y le hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

El demonio-dragón avanzó lentamente hacia ella, deteniéndose al estar cerca. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que Filia se estaba sonrojando a pasos agigantados.

"¿Por qué entraste a mi habitación?" preguntó en un tono que era casi un murmullo. El dragón se había dado cuenta de que había desarrollado una especie de tolerancia hacia ella.

Filia sentía una gran presión en el pecho. La presencia del antiguo dragón tenía un increíble efecto en ella, él era tan poderoso, tan apuesto y tan... _tan_ interesante. Ella podía jurar que nunca antes había conocido a alguien así en toda su vida, hasta que lo conoció a él.

"Amo Valgarv, yo..." se perdió entre su mirada dorada, incapaz de encontrar una buena excusa que fuera capaz de tapar la verdadera respuesta.

"Ella no volverá por aquí" comentó como si adivinara sus pensamientos. La dragona abrió más los ojos al escucharlo, acaso él había adivinado la razón por la cuál ella había entrado a su habitación? Sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas, Filia asintió en silencio.

Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio, ninguno sabía que decir a continuación, hasta que Valgarv habló.

"He colocado el pino en la sala" cambió de tema y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta, pero Filia lo hizo girarse.

"¿Me ayudará a adornarlo? Hacerlo sola no tiene gracia" dijo suavemente, regalándole a Valgarv una cálida sonrisa.

"Ya veremos" respondió y continuó su camino.

Él no alcanzo a verlo, pero un pequeño brillo apareció en los ojos de Filia y una genuina sonrisa brotó de sus labios. Esta vez no la había rechazado, esta vez él había dejado una puerta abierta, una pequeña posibilidad donde quizá, Filia y él podrían superar todo el odio del pasado y olvidarlo. '_Ya veremos_' significaba que, tal vez, él la acompañaría a adornar el pino.

Filia quería tomar un poco de aire fresco, así que decidió dar un paseo por los jardines del palacio. Desde que ella había llegado, las flores habían crecido de nuevo bajo su cuidado y el prado estaba verdoso. Por más bizarra que sonara la idea, el palacio era su nuevo hogar. Le gustara o no le gustara, esa era la realidad y debía enfrentarla y aceptarla. Para su suerte, se había acostumbrado rápidamente a vivir en esa enorme mansión que no era tan terrible como ella pensaba en un principio.

Subió su miraba y contempló el paisaje, mirando hacia el horizonte donde se perdían de vista los límites de las tierras de Garv. Oh, Maryu-ou Garv, el demonio amante de las guerras y de la sangre. Desde hacía mucho quería preguntarle a Valgarv como había sido él cuando estaba vivo, pero por alguna razón siempre se había acobardado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó una voz que extrañamente le era familiar, una voz que la paralizaba como si de un veneno se tratara, uno de esos que paralizan instantáneamente a sus víctimas.

Volteó y lo vio parado frente a ella, a unos escasos metros de distancia. El demonio de los ojos violetas estaba allí, y todo parecía tan sub-real. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

"Xe-Xelloss..." en su rostro se marcó una mueca de asombro y de terror, "¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó al tiempo que daba un paso atrás como reflejo.

"Vaya, veo que te has adaptado rápidamente a este lugar" le regaló una sonrisa.

Filia sentía que su cuerpo no respondía a sus ordenes, quería correr y sus piernas no reaccionaban. Odiaba no tener su mazo con ella; desde que había llegado al palacio, ya no le era útil.

"¿Qué haces aquí, demonio?" logró reunir algo de valentía para enfrentarlo.

"Mi pequeña dragona se encuentra encarcelada aquí bajo fuerza, y he venido a ayudarla a salir" replicó tranquilamente.

"¿Có-cómo?" tartamudeó, "has venido a ayudarme?" frunció el entrecejo.

"En efecto, querida Filia" dio un paso más y se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para provocarle pánico a la dragona.

"No me hagas reír..." murmuró, "¿el Ama de las Bestias te ha enviado aquí?" en realidad no quería saber la respuesta. Xelloss nunca traía nada bueno consigo, solo provocaba problemas. Si estaba allí era porque tenía una misión pendiente o porque quería molestarla. Filia sabía que él nunca ayudaba en plan de hacer una buena acción si no le convenía.

"Muy pronto te sacaré de aquí, no dejaré que ese violento antiguo dragón siga molestando a mi pequeña dragona"

"No soy tu pequeña dragona, y no necesito tu ayuda" dijo entre dientes.

"Me temo que tendrás que venir conmigo ahora, querida Filia" una sádica sonrisa se posó en los labios del mazoku.

* * *

Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, todo es bienvenido. Gracias por leer! 


End file.
